


Roxanne (Put On The Red Light)

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, basically don't read unless you're into that kind of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing over by the bathroom doors was a small man, clad in baggy shorts and a loose white tee that hung on his frame. It was the little details that made Cris keep looking. It was practiced slouch of his obviously fit body, the sleeve tattoo that looked almost wrong on his pale skin and the tousled brown hair that begged for Cris to run his hands through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dim lights and stale air, walls vibrating with the sound of the bass. The floor is sticky from alcohol spills but that doesn't seem to bother the mass congregation on the dance floor. Nothing does and that's what had drawn Cristiano in originally. The chance to be anonymous for once, to let himself go and not be recognized. 

At first anyway. Now Cris just loved the rawness of it all, loved that people of all colours and creeds lost themselves in between the bodies and the music, high on drugs and cheap drink. Standing now, surveying the crowd, Cris's eyes swept across the room. Only one person made him do a double take though. 

Standing over by the bathroom doors was a small man, clad in baggy shorts and a loose white tee that hung on his frame. It was the little details that made Cris keep looking. It was practiced slouch of his obviously fit body, the sleeve tattoo that looked almost wrong on his pale skin and the tousled brown hair that begged for Cris to run his hands through. It seems that someone had beaten him to it though. 

Another man crowded him up against the wall, non descript in the sense that he was on the periphery of Cris's vision, a blemish on an otherwise beautiful painting. Before he knew what was happening, or what he planned to do, he had downed his drink and was striding across the room towards them. 

When he got closer he could hear the other man asking how much it'd be for a night with the pale beauty. Cris reacted lightening fast to insinuate himself between the two, shielding the other, perversely proud that he was slightly taller then the man in front of him. 

"I'm sorry are you his friend? I don't mind paying for two hunny, my friend loves fucking big guys and you look like you'd like that", the man slurred, even more unattractive up close. Cris's lip curled in disgust, squaring his shoulder to tell the other off when a deceptively strong hand wrapped around his bicep. 

"It's okay, could you give us a minute please?", the voice beside him called softly, accented by an unrecognisable drawl. The man before him grunted something ugly before stomping away into the crowd, leaving Cris alone and horribly confused. The grip on his arm loosened and Cris turned to get his first proper look at the other. 

His eyes trailed across his face, instantly locking with soft eyes the same colour as his own. Before he could check himself, emboldened by liquor, Cris's hands reached out to cup the smaller man's neck, thumb brushing against a fluttering pulse. Crowding in like the man before him, Cris watched the rise and fall of this beautiful stranger's chest and the way he had to tilt his head back to look up at Cris. 

"Leo, call me Leo", he said, answering the question Cris hadn't asked yet. He didn't reply straight away, too busy memorising the strangers, Leo's, features. "Cristiano, but you can call me Cris", he whispered, bringing his mouth close to the other's ear and telling himself it was because of how loud the music was. 

Not at all because of the way Leo smelled, the stench of fags and alcohol and sweat clinging to his skin but with something sweet hidden underneath. "I'm only letting you do this for free because you're good looking, anything more then this and you'll have to pay me", Leo whispered, causing Cris to freeze where he was. Anyone else and he might have taken it as a joke, as flirtation, but the way Leo said it left Cris with no thoughts. He was talking to a hooker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been in my drafts for a good few months and there's like 12 chapters of it so far but I'm not sure if this is something people would like to read? I mean I know there's already a fic similar to this but I mean bleh, I dunno if you guys will like my version! Tell me what you guys think! Yay or nay? P.s; I'm ignoring what's just happened to leo in real life because I can't deal with it


	2. Chapter 2

Downing a his second cheap shot of something green and sweet, Leo braced himself for the night ahead. He'd been here too often to feel anything but loathing for the place around him. From the usual crowd polluting the floor, to the latest music from the charts that blared around the room. 

The ceiling was too low and Leo fantasied that one day it would just fall down on everyone here and end Leo's misery. He didn't really hate the people here, many of who helped him pay his bills, he just wished it could be different. Wished he could be one of the careless people who danced the night away and went home with strangers. 

Well, at least he had that last practice down to a tee. The small difference being that his strangers just happened to pay him. He wasn't particularly proud of what he did but he had to make ends meet and people seemed to enjoy taking him home. Mostly men who wanted a warm body underneath them but there'd been girls as well. 

Leo wasn't picky, he was just happy that there was something about him that people apparently liked. Rolling the shot glass between his palms, Leo scanned the room for potential clients. His eyes strayed to the stools at the other side of the room where the floor was elevated. 

A man was perched on one of those stools, tall and tanned and mouth-wateringly gorgeous. He looked vaguely familiar but Leo just wrote that off because of how good looking he was. He looked like a model even from where Leo sat, with tight jeans outlining everything perfectly and glittering skin. He was also alone. 

Leo let himself wonder for a moment, why such a beautiful man hadn't yet been approached by someone. Shaking his head to dispel the thought, Leo hopped down from his seat. In a fantasy world a man like that would want to take him home but Leo knew this wasn't a fantasy world. 

He had to make ends meet, not embarrass himself coming onto a man who was probably straight and most definitely not that desperate. Leo fought his way to the edge of the crowd, swatting away questing hands as he made his way over to where the air was less thin. 

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Leo forced himself to relax and wait for someone to approach. It didn't take long before a man staggered up to him, asking how much it'd be for a night. Leo tried his hardest to fake actual interest, disgusted by how close the other got and the smell of sweat that invaded his nose. 

He was distracting though by someone approaching from the corner of his eye, his breath catching in his throat when he recognised who it was. Shocked, Leo let his eyes roam over the muscled back that was suddenly blocking his view, dismayed that his night wasn't going as well as he's planned. 

Vaguely he could hear the man he planned on sucking off in the bathroom saying something but was too busy admiring the way the other's shoulders tensed and his back muscles clenched through his thin t-shirt in reply. Deciding to intervene he called for the other man to leave, schooling his features as the adonis twisted to face him. 

He expected disappointment, disinterest maybe now that they were face to face but instead the other pressed forward, reaching out to clasp Leo's neck with a huge hand. Something tightened in his stomach, impulse making him say his name to this stranger in front of him. 

He waited several seconds with baited breath as the other surveyed him, a shiver running down his spine when the other whispered his name against the damp skin of his neck. "Cristiano but you can call me Cris", he said, voice foreign and just as delectable as the rest of him. Impulse again made him blurt out what he said next, knowing that he had to end this before it went too far. 

Had to end it before he got too caught up in the fantasy of bringing this man home with him and sucking his brain out through his dick. Regretfully he watched Cristiano tense, sad that this ended here but happy he could call the sweaty man back over and continue living his shitty life. His reality.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dance with me", Cris asked impulsively, unsure of what was guiding him but knowing that he didn't care what the other did. He just wanted to be close to him, even if it was just for one dance. In among the tightly pressed bodies he could maybe pretend that Leo was someone else and that they'd met on the dance floor.  
He was surprised when the smaller man just nodded easily and allowed himself to be led into the crowd, blissfully unaware of how the other man was furiously degrading himself. Turning to face him at the center of dance floor, Cris pulled him closer until Leo's body was pressed deliciously against his own. 

The transition into the next song revealed a slow beat with a deep bass. The sort of bass that had Cris gripping the slim hips in front of him and grinding unashamedly. Leo was hesitant to react at first but he finally allowed himself to loop his arms around Cris's neck after several beats. 

Instead of burying his head into Leo's neck he took the chance to rest his forehead against the other, hot breath mingling together intimately, even for a dance floor. Especially for a dance floor. Cris made sure to lace his gaze with intent, wanted to let the other know all the things he wanted to do but couldn't saying over the noise. 

He hadn't asked him to dance with the intention of bringing him home but something in him recoiled at the thought of Leo going back to that other man. So he grapped Leo's wrist again and led him towards the exit and Leo let him. The cool blast of fresh air outside did nothing to unmuddle Cris's thoughts, or make him come to his senses, instead he let the other towards his car. 

Still Leo did nothing, only climbed wordlessly into passenger seat and let Cris close the door after him. Pacing around to the other side, Cris wasted no time on getting in, only pausing when he finally went to put his key into the ignition. "I want to bring you home, how much?", Cris asked, struggling to the get the words out because saying it out loud made it true. That he was about to pay for sex. 

"I don't.. I mean it'd cost a lot but seeing your car makes me think that money isn't a problem for you", Leo said quietly, fingers running restlessly along the leather upholstery. "You're right money doesn't matter, ask for anything and I'll give it to you, all that matters is this", Cris replied, boldly leaning across to kiss the other. 

Leo made a helpless sound as their lips met, regretting the drinks earlier for the sickly sweet taste in his mouth. Leo didn't know how long they kissed, tongues exploring each other mouths as Cris's hands fingered the material of his shirt. 

He was cold where his bare skin pressed against the leather but could feel his face and his chest heating up at the attention. It'd been so long since he'd made out with someone this good looking and Leo had to check himself before he climbed over onto his client's lap. 

So instead Leo just let his hand rest against the warm skin of Cris's exposed shoulder and enjoyed the way the other controlled the kiss. "There's a motel just around the corner", Leo murmured in between kisses, finally attempting to put his foot down in this random encounter. Cris put an end to that though when he pulled back and licked his plush lips. 

"I'll pay extra if you come home with me", he said, seductively soft and Leo found himself nodding along stupidly. The sudden space when Cris pulled away further to start the car was startlingly, forcing Leo to take several deep breaths to calm himself. Logically he knew that this was ridiculous and could probably only end badly but that part of him went ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure if I should be uploading this, opps


	4. Chapter 4

Pressing his spine back into the seat Leo tried to understand the jumble of emotions he was going through, fear and god forbid, lust. Fear for the unknown had his palms sweaty but lust had his pulse quickening and his pants tightening. He'd had so much sex over the last few months he was surprised he was even able to get aroused at the thought of it. Here he was though, nervous like a teenage boy before his first time as he was driven through some leafy suburb by a man who might just murder him. 

It'd be a nice way to go, Leo mused, as his eyes trailed up the muscled arms of the man beside him. He looked like someone who worked out all the time and Leo found himself shifted awkwardly at the thought of him shirtless. He should be paying this man to have sex with him, not the other way around. 

They pulled into the driveway of a house that more closely resembled a mansion and Leo berated himself for losing track of himself. Panicking that he didn't know where he was, and that the garage door was now closing behind them, Leo didn't notice Cris until he opened the passenger door and motioned for him to get out. 

Reluctantly he climbed out, shocked by how weak his legs had become. He wobbled into the door, muttering a thanks when Cris steadied him with a hand on his elbow. He felt suddenly, awfully, inadequate as he followed Cris into his home. Dressed in his baggy hand me downs, hair still sticky with sweat, Leo stood out like a sore thumb. 

Cris didn't, he looked even more beautiful in the light of his home and even more intimidating. "Come on, you can have a shower first if you want", Cris offered, jogging up the stairs two at a time, seemingly uncaring that Leo was trailing behind him in his ratty converses. 

The maze of rooms upstairs did nothing to calm his ease, only filled his head with horror movie scenarios. Cris didn't seem like someone who'd murdered him though, had seemed genuinely interested in having sex. So Leo followed him to the end of the hall and was greeted by a bathroom that looked like something out of a five star hotel. Cris was laying towels down on the marble counter-top when he shyly entered. 

"You can shower first and then use the bath if you want, I think I might", Cris said breezily, already turning on the tap and testing the water. Warily Leo looked at him before deciding to just take the offer. Kicking off his shoes, Leo stripped his shirt off over his head and began to work on the zipper of his shorts. 

He could feel Cris looking at him but did his best to ignore him, he was healthy and Cris would seem him naked later so there was no point in being bashful. The shower itself could probably fit three of four people and it took him several seconds to figure out which knob to turn. 

When he finally did Leo had to quickly turn down the intensity, shocked by how strong the shower was as he rubbed water out of his eyes. A blast of cold air behind him notified him that Cris had entered the shower. 

Forcing himself to loosen up Leo let the water slid down his body as Cris pressed his hard body up behind him. He could feel the other hardening against him and found himself twitching in response as Cris wrapped his arms around him. The feeling of the slick body sliding against his back was heavenly and Leo watched lazily as Cris grabbed one of the bottles in front of him. 

He was surprised though when the other began to lather up his hair, fingers digging deep into Leo's scalp in a way that should be illegal. He'd been faking before but now he could feel himself turning into jelly in the other's arms. Those hands trailed down his body, spending several seconds digging into the tired muscles of his shoulders and drawing out some embarrassing noises from Leo.

Detachedly he watched them sneak further down his body until they teased the skin of his stomach. Biting his lip in an effort to keep himself from telling the other to hurry up, he sighed in relief when Cris finally wrapped his hand around him. 

Most clients didn't care about whether he got off or not and Leo was genuinely surprised about how attentively Cris was catering to him, chin resting on Leo's shoulder as he listened to every intake of breath that he released. "How does that feel?", Cris whispered, peppering the side of his face with kisses and teasing him with the twist of his wrist. 

"Oh God", Leo whispered, squirming as he looked down at the other's big hand jacking him off. The flushed skin disappearing under that tanned skin felt as good as it looked and Leo struggled to commit the image to memory for his personal spank bank. He had a feeling this entire night would join it. 

The tension building up in his stomach was sudden and before Leo could even began to warn the other he came, embarrassingly fast, into Cris's hand. Not that he seemed to mind as he licked what hadn't washed away from his fingers. "Come on, let's get into the bath", Cris cajoled, pulling Leo out into the cool air after him. 

Naked and dripping wet on the cool marble, Leo watched Cris climb into the already full bath and blinked owlishly in return. The bath was huge, more of a jacuzzi really, but did this man seriously want to have a bath together now? Didn't he want to fuck Leo or maybe get him to suck his dick? No, apparently he wanted to take a bath. 

Leo was willing to go along with whatever fantasy the other was playing out so he climbed into the giant tub. Cris was quick to pull him down towards him until Leo found himself being pulled onto the other's lap. The hardness pressed up against him left Leo with no doubts, Cris was definitely enjoying himself. 

A fact that left Leo feeling undeniably smug but also very confused. Cris didn't seem to want anything else, seemed to content to relax back into the water even as Leo sat stiffly, pun not intended, on his lap. "Relax, please", Cris said, thumbs catching on his nipples in a way that made him do the exact opposite. 

It took several minutes for Leo to actually listen, hesitating to lie his head back on Cris's shoulder but turning boneless once he did. He knew that this was ridiculous, that he should demand Cris do what he was paying him for and let him leave but he couldn't help it. It felt so good to be intimate with someone in such luxury. 

He wouldn't dream of running a bath a home, terrified by how much water would be wasted and the size of his bill. Here though he could imagine having one whenever he wanted with a beautiful man who seemed content to cuddle with him even if his body screamed at him to do something more. 

"How about, we take this to the bedroom?", Leo asked quietly, afraid to ruin the moment but aware of how hard the other was. He didn't know what they were taking to the bedroom but he knew it was more then just sex. This time Leo took the initiative to climb out of the bath and grab the two towels off the counters, turning around just in time to see Cris stand up out of the water. 

Mesmerized, Leo watched the water drip down the tanned skin of the man in front him, finally able to get a proper look at him naked. He didn't disappoint, with beautiful thick thighs and the most gorgeous dick Leo had ever seen, objectively speaking. He was mouth wateringly thick and Leo had to control himself as he handed a towel off to Cris, who didn't seem at all perturbed by Leo's open mouth staring. 

He made a quick job of drying himself off and waited for Cris to take the lead. Back down the hall he followed him until they came to a door that Leo presumed was his room. Cris stopped for a second, hand lingering on the door handle before shaking his head and continuing on to the next room. 

"Maybe later", he said for some of Leo's confusion must of shown on his face. The tingle in the bottom of spine told him to be cautious but he was distracted by room revealed to him. It was huge, probably about the size of Leo's apartment, with a bed in the center that could of housed his entire family. 

Well that was probably an exaggeration but the room was as lavish as the rest of the house. Vaguely Leo wondered if he'd stepped into one of those smutty novels that women read as Cris discarded his towel and flicked the light onto a low setting. Leo would of stood frozen in the doorway if Cris hadn't lead him over to the bed. 

When both were finally seated Leo crossed his hands in his cloth covered lap and waited for Cris's instructions. He watched the hand tug the towel away until he was completely uncovered and suddenly his head was being titled back to meet lips for the second time that night. Wordlessly Leo let himself be pushed back into the plush covers, losing himself in the way Cris moved against him.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was silent in the room except for the sounds of Leo and Cris shifting against eachother as they languidly made out. Leo was still a bit damp from the shower but it felt glorious rubbing against the soft sheets as Cris pressed his warm, solid body against him. 

Cris only broke away from him because both their feet were dangling off the bed. He didn't waste time in repositioning them and laying Leo back down on to what feel like several clouds mascarading as pillows. Leo could already imagine several men in skimpy clothes bursting through the door to fan him as Cris hand fed him grapes. 

This fantasy must of taken up more time then he thought as Leo blinked up at the grinning face of Cris, who looked genuinely amused at his lackadaisical. "So big boy, how do you want it?", Leo asked, attempting his best sultry impression that seemed to turn on most of his customers in an attempt to regain ground.

Surprisingly it seemed to have a similar effect on Cris who's eyes darkened above him. "I can ask for anything I want can't I?", he asked, placing his elbows on either side of Leo's face and caging him in. Wordlessly Leo nodded, his vision eclipised by the other. "Then I want to fuck you like this so I can look at your face as you fall apart", he replied.

Leo had to hold in a moan at the thought, from anyone else that would of sounded cheesy but coming from Cris it sounded unlawfully sexy. Most clients liked to fuck him on all fours, something about domination and catering to their tattered egos. Cris obviously didn't suffer from this but Leo had to wonder why he even needed a hooker.

Deciding that it wasn't his responsibility to council his clients on what they should or shouldn't do, Leo relaxed back into the pillows as Cris routed around in his drawer for condoms and lube. Eyes trailing down the firm back bent over the side of bed, Leo couldn't help but give his reawakening dick a few quick tugs.

"Spread your legs", Cris ordered, a task Leo was happy to compile with as Cris uncapped the lube. "I'm going to finger you, tell me if you feel uncomfortable and I'll stop okay?", he asked sweetly and Leo couldn't help but snort at the irony of it all. "Look hunny, let's not forget I'm a hooker who does this a lot", Leo said, annoyed by how seemingly condescending the other was being to him.

Cris didn't seem to happy at that notion which Leo could tell from the way his smile dropped insantly and he fell back onto his haunches. He seemed to contemplate for several seconds and Leo worried that he was about to be told to gather his clothes and find his own way back home but Cris's mood quickly seemed to pass.

"Well after this you won't want anything else", Cris promised, in a way that made Leo want to both laugh and question him. A finger teasing his entrance had him falling silent though. Anticipation made it difficult not to clench his body and he could see Cris grinning as he felt the reaction.

"Come on and just stick a finger in there, you're paying me by the hour", Leo grouched, letting out a gasp when Cris pushed in a finger in retaliation. He didn't wait long before adding another, obviously catching on that Leo really hadn't been lying when he said he did this a lot.

Suddenly Cris hooked his finger in a way that had Leo arching up off the bed and spreading his legs further. Most of his clients didn't bother looking around for his prostate, usually he just fingered himself and let them try to drill themselves through to his intestines. Cris didn't seem to get this memo as the ruthlessly touched that spot again and again.

"Oh God, just fuck me already", Leo moaned, twisting in the sheets in an attempt to dislodge Cris's missile seeking fingers. Leo wouldn't allow himself to come again before Cris was inside him. He may be a hooker but he had standards, this man was paying him to make him feel good not the other way around.

"What, already?", Cris asked teasingly, fingers still rubbing mercilessly inside him. "Yes, just... just put on a condom and get on with it, or not, I... ah I got test results last week and I'm clean, haven't, God, I haven't fucked anyone since", Leo stuttered, words tripping over eachother in his hurry to get them out.

"What about me, you trust me to go in without a condom?", Cris asked, suprisingly level headed for a man who was systematically trying to take him apart. "Hmm, you take home a lot of prostitutes?", Leo asked, somewhat sceptical as he tried to ignore the odd wording of Cris's last sentence. "No, I don't take home prostitutes or many people really", Cris replied, finally slipping his fingers out of Leo.

"Well then, I better make this worth your while", Leo said breathlessly, hooking his arms around Cris's broad shoulder and spreading his legs around his waist. Pulling back slightly, Cris lubed up his cock and pressed it against Leo's entrance. Both watched fascinated as Leo's entrance spread open at the pressure and Cris began to disappear inside him. 

Leo moaned at the feeling of being spread open by Cris's thick cock as the Cris grit his teeth at the surprising tightness. "God, you really haven't done this in awhile", Cris groaned, stilling himself when he finally reaching the hilt so both could get used to the sensation. "You've just got such a fat cock", Leo moaned, aware of how uncharacteristically dirty his words were but loving the way Cris's hip stuttered in reply.

"Yeah? What about all your other clients?", Cris asked, gripping Leo's hips and starting a slow rhythm. "Ah, nothing compared to you", Leo replied truthfully, digging his fingers into Cris's biceps and rotating his hips up to meet each thrust in a lure to speed up the other.

It seemed to work as Cris speed up until the sound of their flesh slapping together and their breathing was the only thing that echoed through the room. Leo knew he should be whimpering to encourage his client and to stroke his ego but all sound seemed to have caught in his throat. Leo was reducing to burrowing his face sideways into the pillows and letting his fingers scrabble against Cris's shoulder as the other mouthed along his neck. 

Just as Leo felt himself reaching release Cris slowed down to an almost glacial pace. "Look at me", he whispered, leaving open mouthed kisses against the soft skin under Leo's ear. Reluctantly Leo acquiesed, coming face to face with the other. Leo couldn't remember the last time missionary had felt so fucking good but he didn't know how long it'd be before he broke and asked for it harder.

Cris on his part seemed to content to just gaze down at Leo's flushed as he hooked Leo's legs over his arms and pushed down until Leo's feet were pointing up towards the ceiling. This new position meant the Cris was rubbing against Leo's prostate which each frustratingly slow thrust until Leo finally cried out.

"Please, please just fuck me already", Leo said, praying that Cris's resolve would finally crumble because the last few minutes had been torturous and Leo was starting to leak precum against his own abs. "I don't know, I mean you don't sound very convincing", Cris teased, face so smug Leo was torn between hitting him and kissing him so he went for the third option which worked with most of his customers.

"Please fuck me harder, please, I wanna feel you inside me", Leo begged, unashamedly clenching around Cris's dick. It was a cheap trick Leo knew but it seemed to work alarmingly well on Cris who picked up a pace that had the four poster bed smacking off the wall behind them.

A litany of curse words spewed out of Leo's mouth as Cris literally attempting to fuck him through the mattress. It didn't take very long from Leo to cum from the simulation, falling limp against the bed as Cris shot his load into him with three deep thrusts.

Collasping down on to him, Cris's sweat slicked chest expanded and closed against his own for several blissful minutes. Leo was almost lifeless underneath him, feeling dizzy after the most mind numbingly intense orgasm of his life. He'd never done it like that before, never pro-longed cumming so long that he'd felt like he'd die if he didn't release and god it'd been so fucking good.

Leo regretted that he'd have to go now and limb back home to his cold apartment and his crappy mattress. Cris didn't seemed to have such worries as he nuzzled against Leo's damp neck, leaving wet kisses as he moved. Once he reached Leo's chin he pulled up and placed a lingering kiss on Leo's lips and then another until suddenly they were making out. Again.

They fell back into a parody of the position they'd had sex in but when Leo spread his legs he could feel the cum dripping out of him out on to the sheets. "Cris, I..", Leo began awkwardly, he didn't want to throw the other's post sex haze off but it was time to get his money and go.

Cris seemed to misunderstand him as he pulled back and produced a set of wet wipes from his drawer. He made a quick job of cleaning himself up and wiping the cum from Leo's abs. He even went as far as to wipe the cum from Leo's entrance before suddenly sticking a finger back into Leo's sensitive hole.

Leo let out a shocked moan in response, suddenly worried that Cris wanted a second round. Cumming three times in one night was too much even for him and the prospect sounded alarmingly painful. "Shh, I'm just checking in case I teared anything", Cris said, cleaning his hands using one of the wipes.

Once he was done Cris began to pull the covers back, motioning for Leo to move under them as well. Balefully Leo stared, frozen and unsure of how to broach the issue of leaving. "If you let me hold you for a few minutes I'll pay extra", Cris promised quickly, obviously more observant then Leo expected and reluctantly he agreed.

Cradled against Cris's warm chest, Leo spread his fingers out across the skin, marvelling at the contrast. Absentmindely Cris began to pet Leo's hair, unaware that he had found his kryptonite but quickly becoming aware at his reaction. Suddenly boneless Leo relaxed into his arms and closed his eyes.

"Just a few seconds", Leo whispered to himself, unknowing of the grin that had overcome Cris's face. A few seconds turned into a few minutes turned into Leo slowly being lulled into sleep as his eye lids grew heavy and fell closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the lovely comments I got! I've been using my phone lately for all my stories which makes it hard to reply to your comments. Hope you enjoy xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this contains the dubious consent in regard to restraints!!

Slowly Leo woke up, first become aware of how soft everything around him was and then of smell of something cooking. Mumbling happily, Leo burrowed further into the cloud he was lying, content to drift back off into slumber when it suddenly hit him that he lived alone and this definitely wasn't his own lumpy mattress.

Shooting up out of the bed, Leo let out a gasp when the movement was impeded by something holding his arm. Twisting around Leo was shocked to see his right wrist bound to the headboard by a leather cuff. Panicking Leo gave it another jerk and found it was secured by a giant lock that jingled loudly in return.

"Calm down", a voice said from the doorway causing Leo to jerk his arm again in shock as he twisted around in the tangled sheets. "Oh God", Leo whispered, looking at the man standing in just his boxers in the doorway with a tray in his hand. He'd fallen asleep after having sex with his client last night and now the man was binding him to the furniture.

"Look, just take this off and let me go", Leo said, trying to keep his voice level as he gave another tug on the cuff to emphasize his point. "I will, I just put it on when I went down to make breakfast because I was afraid you'd try to run off", Cris said, setting the tray he was carrying onto a vanity in the corner of the room and approaching Leo like he wasn't a crazy person.

"You tied me to your bed because you were scared I'd leave?", Leo growled, knowing he shouldn't provoke the man who had the key to release him but getting annoyed none the less. "Mhmm, I wanted to have another round this morning", Cris replied, bed dipping as crawled across to were Leo was lying. 

Attempting to pull the sheets up with his free hand, Leo suddenly felt vulnerable. Stretched out like a buffet on the bed as Cris crawled over him like a panther stalking it's prey. Leo knew he couldn't fight back even without his hand being cuffed to the bed, now he had absolutely no chance of doing anything.

Cris though just hovered over him, face surprisingly gentle and open for someone who making him feel like he was about to be eaten alive. "Do you want me to uncuff you, I didn't mean to scare you", Cris whispered, and Leo shocked himself by shaking his head in reply.

Humming to himself Cris pressed a kiss against his cheek and ran his hands along Leo's stomach, bringing goose-pimples to the surface in their wake. Leo could see the bulge in Cris's underwear and used his free hand to press against him. Cris let out a groan and rolled into the pressure before suddenly pulling away.

"Here, I made grabbed some stuff for you to eat, I wasn't sure what you'd want", Cris said, pulling away from Leo who let out a groan of irritation and collapsed back into the sheets. Leo watched owlishly as Cris hopped up from the bed and brought over the tray from the vanity.

Two glasses of juice and a plate filled with several different types of fruit, two boiled eggs and toast was perched on it. "I wasn't sure if you liked orange juice or apple juice so I brought both, or are you a tea and coffee person in the morning, sorry", Cris rambled nervously as Leo gazed up at him as if he'd grown another head over night.

Several times Leo's mouth opened and closed as his brain tried to formulate a reply. Breakfast in bed for the hooker he'd tied to the bed after attempting to screw said hookers brains out the night beforehand? Something didn't add up but Leo found himself forcing a smile for the other's odd thoughtfulness.

"I um, I don't get to eat breakfast much but I do like apple juice", Leo said, feeling the need to offer the other that little tid-bit of banality. Cris seemed happy to receive it though, humming in reply as he lifted the dish of food up and settled back down beside Leo. Cris helped him sit up and settled him against the pillows but did nothing about the cuff.

Leo watched frozen as he picked a grape up off the plate and offered it to Leo, hand hovering before his face. Not knowing what to do or how to respond, Leo just opened his mouth and accepted it. He'd never been hand fed before and suddenly the irony of his vision last night hit him in full force.

It took all of Leo's composure not to laugh in the other's face so instead he opened his mouth again and let the other fed him a piece of egg. This continued for several minutes even as Leo became aware of his free arm. He knew he could of easily fed himself but let the other prop him up and help him sip from the glass of juice like he was on his deathbed.

There was something awfully intimate about this and Leo could tell from the look on Cris's face that he was getting caught up in this because that's exactly how Leo was feeling. Lastly Cris offered him a piece of melon, juice dripping down his finger and landing on Leo's chest.

Leo watched the juice drip down the curve of his chest before accepting the fruit into his mouth, catching Cris's thumb between his teeth and lavishing it with his tongue. He could tell from the way the other's eyes darkened that it had it's intended effect.

"This'll cost extra", Leo reminded him, more out of habit then anything. "Doesn't matter", Cris replied, setting the plate on to the side table and grabbing the lube from last night. He hesitated for a second, and grabbed something else that lay on the nightstand. Curiously Leo watched as he placed another leather cuff on his stomach.

"I can take that cuff off or..", Cris told him, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid. Leo knew it was so fucking stupid, and that if Cris killed him after this it was his own fault, but he found himself jerking his head up and down. Something about the thought of being immobilised while Cris fucked him had his dick springing to attention in a way it hadn't in along time.

Gently clasping his left wrist, Cris extended it up to the headboard and secured it beside his right. Stretched out on the bed, Leo's first instinct was to curl up into a ball to protect his belly but he stopped himself. Forcing himself to relax he watched Cris uncap the lid of the lube and reach down to brush against his opening.

"How do you want this?", Cris asked, rubbing his finger teasingly back and forth but adding no pressure. "Whatever way you do", Leo replied easily, wishing Cris had less restraint and would just finger bang him and move onto the real show.

"God, tell me when you want me to stop okay, tell me a word you'll use", Cris ordered, still doing nothing but driving Leo crazy. Suddenly he wished that Cris was the one restrained to the bed so that he could fuck himself on his dick to his hearts content and wasn't that a lovely image. "Melon", Leo said unthinkingly, willing the other to hurry.

"Melon", Cris repeated, finally sinking in a finger and quickly adding another when he released that Leo wasn't as tight as the night beforehand. "Mhmm just lie there and let me make you feel good", Cris murmured, more to himself then anything as he slicked his cock up again.

Leo didn't know whether or not he should be offended by that sentence but he had little time to linger as Cris pressed into him again. He taken him the night before but still the stretch and the burn were there. It didn't take as long for Leo to loosen up and accept the intrusion and Cris was quick to set up a rhythm, hands grasping Leo's ass and squeezing.

"You work out don't you, got a great set of abs and a great ass", Cris told him, catching Leo's eyes and lavishing him with praise in a way that usually would of had Leo looking away awkwardly. He couldn't now, was too caught up in watching Cris's face, cataloging at every single reaction.

It was too much. Cris's beautiful face looking down at him, attached to his equally beautiful body. Leo was getting too caught up with how good this felt, he was acting like an idiot. "Fuck me on all fours", Leo begged suddenly, trying to rectify the situation but not wanting Cris to know what was going on.

"Really?", Cris asked, slowing down to question the other's sudden demand. "Yes, please fuck me doggy-style", Leo begged again, injecting as much want as he could into his voice to convince the other who seemed puzzled. Nodding his head, Cris helped him rolled over onto his back, making sure that the cuffs twisted so that he could straighten his arms comfortably.

Gripping his hips Cris pulled him up and back until his ass was cradled against Cris's crotch. Feeling the heavy heat of Cris settled against his hole was even a turn on and Leo cursed the man. He hoped that if he didn't have to look at the other that he could pretend it was someone else but it was already hard.

"God I wish you could see this fucking view", Cris whispered, big hands squeezing his cheeks for the second time that morning as he gazed down at the meal in front of him. Slowly Cris plunged back in, enjoying watching Leo's ass eat up his cock as pre cum smeared along his length.

Rolling his shoulders, Cris gripped Leo's hips so he tightly he knew it'd leave bruises and began to thrust into the smaller man. "Come on and really fuck me", Leo goaded, moaning when Cris took it as a challenge and began to pull Leo's hips back to meet every thrust.

The erotic sound of Cris growling as their skin slapped together was quickly joined by Leo's quite cries of pleasure. Twisting the leather straps in his hands Leo buried his face into the pillows and attempted to muffle the embarrassing sounds escaping his mouth.

"I want to hear you", Cris called to him, unthinkingly laying a slap down on the skin of Leo's plush ass. The arch of Leo's back and the loud moan that escaped him did not go unnoticed by Cris who filed the information away for later use. Grabbing Leo's tiny ankles Cris pulled him back further to meet his thrusts.

"Oh God", Leo moaned, thrashing his head sideways as Cris took him apart from behind. Every single thrust had his toes curling against the sheets. Leo didn't know what it was that made it so hot. Maybe it was the size of Cris's dick or the way he fucked him or maybe it was Cris and the ridiculous situation Leo had found himself in but Leo knew he was about to come untouched.

"So fucking good, I'm gonna cum now okay", Cris said, using his hands to roll Leo's ass cheeks forward as he began to thrust to completion. Each thrust was sharp and long and Leo didn't know how many of them happened before he was cumming into the sheets and milking ever last drop of cum from Cris's cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the sweetest, I'm trying to extend the breaks as long as I can but I can't!!! x


	7. Chapter 7

"Absolutely fucking ridiculous", Leo muttered to himself an hour later, shifting through the clothes Cris had set out on the bed. "I am such a fucking idiot", he grouched, giving his still wet hair one last tug and fishing his phone out of his shorts. This was the phone he used for clients and Leo was unsurprised to see a missed message.

Tony: Hey, I'm free tonight and I'll be in the club from 10pm, want to head to a motel, cash up front as usual

The text had come in around 1am this morning from a regular, the guy worked out of town but liked to fuck around with him on the weekends. He said his name was Tony but Leo highly doubted it, still he texted the man back saying he'd be there. He was alright looking and he never caused any trouble so Leo didn't have any problems with him.

Now to break the news to Cris. He could hear the other humming to himself from the shower but couldn't see him from where he stood by the bed. Tip-toeing forward Leo peered into the bathroom and caught a glimpse of tan skin through the foggy door of the shower. Leo decided quickly that the best thing to do was to suck his dick, get his money and run. Guys were usually more malleable after an orgasm.

Still naked from his own shower Leo threw his phone onto the bed and entered the bathroom again. Quitely he crossed the room and pulled open the door, images of him being in Cris's place the night before flashing through his mind. "Hey", Cris said, suprisingly relaxed as he turned to face the other.

Without saying a word Leo dropped to his knees, hidding a grimace at how hard the marble was. Cris stared down at him open mouthed as he began to nuzzle his dick, ignoring the water cascading down from where it hit Cris's upper back. "I've been wanting to do this since I saw it", Leo told him truthfully, finally wrapping his hand around the thick base and giving it a lick.

Cris clenched his hands against his thighs and gritted his teeth as Leo lapped at him with kittenish licks just to piss him off. "Go on, you can grab my hair if you want", Leo told him, finally opening his mouth and sucking the mushroom head of Cris's dick into his mouth. Cris's hips stuttered at the sensation as he finally reaching down to grip Leo's hair.

Slowly Leo took more and more into his mouth, attempting to get used to the thickness but also wanting to tease Cris as revenge for what he'd done to him. Pulling back Leo began to jack him off as he gazed up at him from under his eyelashes. No one had any right to look that good from this angle, dripping wet and flushed and hungry.

Trailing his hand along the magnificent abs in front of him, Leo reached around to fondle his balls. He knew by looking at Cris that if this lasted much longer the man would end up fucking him on the shower floor and as much as Leo's body screamed at him to let him he knew he couldn't.

"You can fuck my mouth if you want", Leo said, biting his lip between his teeth and hoping the other would fall for it and he did, hook, line and sinker. Seeming to come out from whatever spell he'd been under, Cris gripped the hair at the nape of neck and feed his dick into Leo's open mouth.

He started slow for the first few thrusts but then began to go deeper until he began to hit the back of Leo's throat. Leo let out a gag by accident, always surprised by the sensation no matter how many clients fucked his face. This seemed to turn on Cris though who groaned in reply and thrust deeper.

Without warning, Cris's grip tightened on his hair and he came deep inside Leo's throat. Leo began coughing as soon as his dick slipped out, glad his tears were disguised by the water. "I'm sorry, it's been awhile since anyone's done that", Cris apologised, pulling Leo up of the ground as if he weighed nothing. 

"Come on", he said, shutting off the water and wrapping Leo up in a towel like a kid by the pool. Using another he quickly towel dried Leo's hair and did the same for himself. "Cris", Leo said, turning to stare at their reflections in the mirror as Cris hummed absentmindely in reply. "Cristiano", he repeated, using the man's full name to get his attention.

Cris seemed to sense the change in mood as he turned to lock eyes with Leo in the mirror. "Yes?", he said, naked body pressing up against Leo's back as he placed his hands on the counter on either side of Leo, effectively caging him in. "I have to go", Leo told him slowly, knowing already that the other would be displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, you gotta be strong! I have the game open in another tab right now but I'm trying to ignore it because Barca are self-imploding, read this and be happy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **pretty dirty chapter, you have been warned *blushing*

"Stay", he commanded, as if that was all he had to do for Leo to listen to him. Frowning in disbelief, Leo twisted to face him, coming chest to chest with the other man. "Look, you payed me to have sex with you and now I've stayed the night, let you fuck me again and I've sucked your dick! It's time you pay me and I go", Leo told him, angry at himself and at Cris.

"Yeah I did pay for last night but you let me have you this morning, let me bind you to my bed and you're the one who came in here and got down on your knees", Cris replied heatedly, pressing Leo back into the marble counter. Speechless, Leo averted his gaze and stared over Cris's shoulder, any comeback he had prepared escaping him.

"Stay", Cris repeated, finally allowing Leo to push him away but following him as he stormed into the bedroom. When he reached the bed Leo turned and began to pace towards the bedroom door but was quickly blocked by Cris. "Move", Leo ordered, baring his teeth and forgetting he was naked.

"No, are you going to go home like that?", Cris asked, grinning smugly when Leo let out an angry exhale through his noise and grabbed his clothes from the night before from the vanity. Throwing them down on the bed, Leo ignored his underwear and pulled his shorts straight on, grimacing as the fabric brushed against him.

He could feel Cris behind him as he grabbed his white t-shirt from the bed and pulled it over his head when strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist. Struggling in the other's grip, Leo tried to pull the shirt further down even as Cris began to yank it back over his head. 

The two struggled like this for several seconds even as Leo's breath became laboured from anger until Leo finally had enough and twist around to face him, giving Cris the perfect chance to yank the shirt up and off. Face to face again the two postured, both their chest heaving as they glared at one and another.

Cris acted first, pushing Leo backwards onto the foot of the bed so fast he bounced up and down on the mattress. Cris quickly followed, bearing Leo down into the bed with his heavy body. "Stay", Cris said, as Leo wriggled beneath him, hands fluttering against him as he struggled.

The fight seemed to leave Leo then as he looked up at Cris's brown eyes. "Tell me to get off you now and I will, I'll get up and I'll let you leave", Cris said quitely, waiting for Leo's reaction but receiving nothing in return as Leo gazed up helplessly at him. "Or you can stay and I can teach you a lesson for trying to leave me so soon", Cris said, voice taking a sultry turn as he ground down against Leo.

This man was insatiable but so was Leo who found himself nodding along dumbly in reply. This was so fucking stupid but Leo didn't even care. He wanted it and there was no point in denying it, he'd leave but not before having at least one last go with Cris. He'd text that client later when Cris wasn't looking and reschedule.

"I think you need to be punished", Cris whispered against his jaw, loving the way Leo shuddered underneath him. "Up", Cris ordered, pulling Leo further up the bed until he was sat on the right side and helping him yank off his shorts. Surveying Leo quickly, Cris gave a nod to himself and pulled something out from under the side table; a box.

Leo let out a gasp when Cris opened up and he saw the contents, recognising several sex toys but not others. Surveying the box like he surveyed Leo seconds beforehand, Cris grabbed a paddle and a purple butt plug and set them on the bed in between them.

He did nothing then, just watched Leo looking at the toys. "I want to bend you over my knee and use both my hand and the paddle to discipline you and then I want to use that plug on you", Cris stated simply, waiting until Leo nodded in acceptance.

He'd had has ass slapped before by enthusiastic customers but had never done it properly and never used a butt plug. He'd let Cris fuck him tied to the headboard so Leo felt he could trust him with this, was excited to. "Good, remember to say your safe-word if you want me to stop", Cris said, voice still measured as he sat naked across from Leo, not moving until he nodded. Turning sharply, Cris planted his feet on the ground and cocked his head back to look at Leo.

"Crawl over on your hands and knees", Cris ordered, voice becoming commanding so suddenly Leo had whiplash. "Did you not hear me, get over here right now", he barked causing Leo to flinch but comply, crawling over slowly until he was over Cris's lap. Pressing against the top of his spine, Cris forced his face down into the sheets and got him to elevate his ass and spread his legs.

The first slap came as a shock to Leo and made him collapse forward onto Cris's lap. "Again", Cris barked, pulling Leo back up into position. Seconds passed agony before Cris's hand slapped him again, the sound reverberating through the room. Leo's ass smarted at the hit but he could feel his dick twitch in interest.

Biting the sheets, Leo braced for the third slap and then the fourth and then the fifth. Each slap had Leo's entire body tensing and his fists and teeth clenching the sheets. "Such a naughty fucking boy, think you can suck my dick and sneak off did you?", Cris asked, laying another slap, this time on Leo's thigh.

Whimpering at the sensation, Leo shook his head against the sheets. "Answer me!", Cris ordered, laying a slap on the same piece of skin. "No", Leo cried out desperately, not sure whether he wanted more or if he wanted it to stop. God he didn't want it to stop. "No, sir", Cris corrected him, laying three more slaps on his ass in a quick succession.

"No, sir", Leo whimpered, turning his head against the bed to gaze pitifully at the other. Cris looked flushed but calm when he looked at him, catching his eye and maintaining contact until Leo dropped his gaze. "Beautiful", Cris whispered more to himself than anything as he looked at the redness of Leo's skin.

"I'm going to use the paddle now, 10 more strikes as punishment", Cris stated, ignoring Leo's begging to go easy on him. "Get back in position", Cris ordered ruthlessly, making Leo elevate his hips again and grabbing the paddle. "You're going to count each one", Cris continued.

The first hit was completely different than Cris's hand but didn't hurt as much on his already tender skin. A cry still escaped Leo though and he buried his head into his arms. "Count them!", Cris shouted, prompting Leo to cry out a shaky "One". Another followed after this and then another until finally they reached 10. At this point Leo was a sobbing, hard mess and had begun to grind down against Cris's lap.

"Does this turn you on?", Cris asked, colouring his voice with incredulousness to embarrass Leo. It worked like a charm as Leo buried his flushed, tear stricken face back into his arms and let out a shuddering gasp. "This was meant to be a punishment but you enjoyed it you little slut", Cris teased, warm palm rubbing against Leo's burning skin.

"I'm not done yet though", Cris said, ignoring Leo's cry of indignance to grab the lube and finger Leo open. He added fingers until he could fit four inside Leo, who was grinding back against Cris to try to get some release to which there was none. "I think you're ready", Cris said finally, grabbing the butt plug and lubing it up.

The cool glass like material pressed against his hole, Cris rubbing it back and forward to tease Leo until he finally began to push it in, groaning as he watched Leo spread open easily for the toy. "Get up, hands and knees, and spread your cheeks", Cris ordered, helping a weak Leo prop himself up.

"Fucking gorgeous, I'd love to eat your ass", Cris said. Leo moaned in reply, fingers digging into his own stinging cheeks as Cris pressed the toy in further and further until it finally reached it's hilt, the plug fitting snugly in between his cheeks. Rubbing his thigh comfortingly, Cris helped Leo roll onto his back.

Too far gone to be uncomfortable at how debauched he was, Leo stared up pleadingly at Cris, his flushed dick settling against his abs. He could see that Cris was starting to get hard again but didn't care whether the other fucked him or jacked him off, he just needed some release.

Cris seemed to see how desperate he was as he closed his fist around Leo's dick and began to steadily jack him of. Thrusting up in time with Cris's hand, Leo moaned unashamedly to let Cris know how much he was enjoying him. Gazing up from under his half lidded eyes Leo could see how turned and determined Cris was.

Beckoning him down, Leo let out a happy moan as Cris's mouth slotted against him and came hard as the two made out. Some of the cum reached Leo and Cris's abs but most of it was in Cris's hand as he tugged every last drop out off a spent Leo who promptly collapsed back against the bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first of October, I hope you all have an awesome month!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Rogue1987 x

Groggily Leo comes back around, gradually becoming aware of the dull ache in his lower back. Disoriented he attempts to roll over, stopping when something shifts inside him and letting out a loan moan of both pain and pleasure. Everything that had just happened to him came flooding back quickly.

Shifting carefully this time on his stomach Leo propped himself up and ran a hand over his ass. The skin felt warm but sticky and Leo quickly released that Cris must of rubbed some sort of lotion onto the hot skin. He could hear Cris coming up the stairs so he lay back down and pretended that he was just waking up.

"You're finally awake", Cris said, bursting through the door in a pair of silk black pyjamas bottoms. "I put some aloe-vera on to help with the pain, can you walk?", Cris asked, grabbing his own dressing gown from where it was draped along the vanity chair and presenting it to Leo.

Reluctantly Leo crawled to the edge of the bed, grimacing at how sore his entire body felt. Nothing really hurt him except his ass but even that was tolerable so Leo accepted the dressing gown. Pulling him up off the bed Cris helped him put it on and planted a kiss on top of his hair.

"Come on, I made dinner", Cris said, gripping his wrist for what felt like the hundred time and leading him down the hall and down the stairs. Unknown music floated through the stereo and Leo could see that Cris had also set the table as if he was expecting important guests. There was no one important though, just Leo clad in his too big dressing gown which hung off his shoulder.

Propelling him towards one of the seats Cris whizzed into the adjoining kitchen and came back with two plates of spaghetti. Leo smiled slightly at the effort the other was going to as he placed the food down and filled a glass of wine for Leo. This was far beyond what it should be but Leo was too hungry and touched to even complain.

"I hope you don't mind, I just whipped it up fast because I thought you'd be hungry", Cris explained, digging into his food and not meeting Leo's eyes where he hovered by the table. Leo realised suddenly that Cris was embarrassed and instantly felt more at ease. The other man may pretend to be in control but he was obviously just as flustered as Leo.

Maybe, just maybe Leo could come back here again sometime. Pulling a chair back Leo suddenly had an epiphany, how was he meant to sit down with the plug in his ass? He'd completely forgotten about it when he'd seen the dinner but now he became aware of it again and the way he rubbed against him when he shifted.

Schooling his features as bed he could Leo lowered himself into the seat beside Cris. It'd seemed he though he had forgotten about the plug as well but now he watched Leo like a hawk. Leo ignored him and began to eat with gusto, he felt like he hadn't eaten anything in ages and the spaghetti was surprisingly good.

Several quite minutes passed between the two as they cleaned the plates. Putting down his cutlery when he was done Leo lifted his arm to pull up the dressing gown which had slipped down on one side all the way to his bicep. Cris stopped him though with a tight grip on his wrist.

"I want to leave a mark there", Cris stated, pointing at the pale unblemished skin over Leo's collarbone. Indignantly Leo attempted to free his hand, gesticulating with his other as he explained about customers not liking damaged goods. Again it seemed Cris didn't like the mention of his other customers and Leo decided to close his mouth.

Letting his hand go, Cris calmly stood and grabbed both their plates and went into the kitchen. He said nothing again the second time, simply took their wine glasses and did the same thing. Worrying his teeth between his lips Leo didn't even bother to cover himself like he originally planned just fidgeted and waited for the other to acknowledge him

Leo knew he had every right to be offended but he didn't like this sudden silent treatment. "Stand up", Cris ordered, stepping back into the room and leaning against the door frame. Quickly Leo obeyed, relieved that Cris was finally saying something to him. "Take that off", Cris said, waving his hand as if talking to a servant.

Hesitating this time, Leo shrugged the other shoulder off and let the cloth pool down around his feet. Self consciously he crossed his arms across his chest, tattooed arm gripping his own shoulder. "Bend over the table and spread your cheeks", Cris continued in the same monotone and reluctantly Leo did as he asked.

Pressing his chest down against the cool glass Leo spread himself as best as he could and rested his suddenly hot face down as well. He could hear noise behind him as Cris crossed the room but closed his eyes and tried to take several deep breaths to calm down. A warm heat closed in behind him and suddenly there was a hand resting against his own and something solid and covered in silk pressed up against his burning thighs.

"Obviously my earlier punishment had no effect on you so I think I'll need to do it all over again", Cris said, lazily twisted the plug and drawing a broken moan from Leo. His ass still burned from earlier and he knew he should disagree but with Cris pressed up, hot and hard behind him he couldn't find it in himself.

The first slap came as a shock and Leo's hip banging against the glass table painfully. Still Leo didn't move his hands, too afraid to ask Cris in case he lengthened the punishment. "I want you to say that you're sorry after each hit, okay?", Cris asked, smoothed his hand along Leo's thigh, surprisingly lenient with his request. "Yes sir, sorry sir", Leo whispered when Cris interrupted him with another slap.

Another surprise twist of the plug was quickly followed by Cris hitting his ass again with his spread palm. "Sorry sir", Leo moaned breathlessly, twisting against the table which was starting to stick to his skin. Cris surprised him again by pulling his hips back and grinding his erection against the plug. Moaning unashamedly, the same sound he made when Cris hit him, Leo imagined that it was Cris's dick in his ass instead.

"Please fuck me sir, I can't take it anymore", Leo begged, spreading himself and arching his backside to press against Cris's stiff erection. "Fuck", Cris curses heatedly, pulling away from Leo to drop his pyjama pants. Gulping in air and quickly becoming cold Leo sighed when Cris settled in behind him again, warm skin uncovered.

Twisting the plug one last time Cris slowly pulled it out, leaving Leo gaping open, hole clenching helplessly at the sudden emptiness. Lube drips down out of his hole and Cris wasted no time in sheathed himself. "Fucking made from my dick, little tight wet hole", Cris groans dirtily voicing exactly what was running through his mind.

Cris begins a pace that makes Leo's see stars, fucking him like an athlete. Thick thighs slapping against his bruised skin only make Leo moan louder and his hands scrabbled for purchase along the table. He knows if he looked that Cris's biceps would be flexing as he gripped Leo's hips to keep him in place as he fucked into him, abs working with each thrust.

Leo begins to feel lose and sloppy as Cris continued to piston his hips in and out of Leo like a man on a mission. Suddenly he places a harsh slap on Leo's ass and pitifully without making a sound, Leo comes again and watches it drip down on the floor through the glass.

Gripping his hair and forcing him to arch his back Cris rotates his hips back and forth against Leo's prostate. His dick gives a valiant twitch at the sensation but Leo only feels wrecked. Cris's tight grip on his hair continues for another few thrusts as Cris avidly watches Leo take his dick again and again.

When he pulls out Leo's sigh of relief is cut short when he grips Leo's thighs and rolls him over like he weighed nothing until Leo is spread across the table. Spreading his legs, Cris pushes back in pass Leo's puffy entrance. This doesn't seem to be good enough though as he twists Leo's hip sideways and throws his legs over his shoulder. Embarrassingly his foot barely reaches but Cris quickly rectifies this by bending forward lower and starting his one man mission again.

He starts to thrust into Leo like a man running a race, hips slapping against Leo in a way that has him crying which each thrust. He knows it's only been minutes but each one feels like an eternity until suddenly Cris is jamming against his prostate and jacking him off and Leo is dry cumming so painfully tears start to leak out.

Cris comes quickly after this, shooting his hot load inside Leo. Collapsing against him Cris lets his leg slip down onto the table and the two spend several minutes catching their breath until Leo starts to feel cold. "I hope.. I hope you don't plan on hosting any dinner parties any time soon", Leo joked, breaking the silence and feeling Cris shake with laughter against his chest.

"Mhm, if every dinner party I hosted could end like this I'd be a very happy man", Cris said, brushing away the tear stains on Leo's cheeks and smiling softly at him. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm never having sex again and I'm cold", Leo complained cheekily, accepting Cris's helping hand and grabbing his dressing gown off the floor.

"There's a bathroom over there where you can clean yourself up", Cris pointed to a door at the other side of the room and Leo hobbled over slowly. Quickly Leo cleaned himself up, grimacing when he brushed a finger against his swollen entrance. He was used to anal sex but Cris's special brand of sex had left him limping. Washing his hand Leo splashed his face with cold water and exited the bathroom.

Walking back into the hall Leo wondered down further past the empty dining room until he saw light coming from a open door. Pushing it open Leo was greeted by a cosy looking living room where Cris was bent over in front of a bookcase filled with movies and music.

"I was going to watch something, do you.. I mean would you like to join me?", Cris asked, voice hopeful even though he kept his back firmly facing Leo. Nodding even though Cris couldn't see him, Leo let the door close behind him and stepped further into the room. He could see Cris tense when the door close but relax when he heard Leo moving.

Wrapping the dressing gown tighter around himself Leo watched as Cris grabbed what looked to be a rom-com and inserted it into the dvd player. He hesitated in front of the couch before boldly situating himself right beside Leo on the huge couch and carefully pulling Leo onto his lap. "Can I kiss you?", Cris asked quietly as the movie began to play, and Leo relaxed in his arm and twisted his face to kiss him.

Softly the two kissed, both just happy to explore each others mouth as if for the first time. Breaking apart Leo settled further into Cris's arm and rested his head in the crook of his neck. He was sore but content and was happy for once to just ignore logic and let himself enjoy Cris's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cristiano is kinda overreacting but leo is an enabler so... I'm going to have to start writing more guys, you're catching up on me!


	10. Chapter 10

It's still dark when Leo wakes up, resting against Cris's bare chest. Blinking the tiredness away Leo realises that they're back in Cris's bed and that Cris is holding him in a tight grip. Struggling as gently as he can Leo twists until he can see the clock on Cris's bedside table which reads 3am.

He realises that his phone buzzing over on the vanity had woken him up, so carefully extracting himself from Cris's arms he makes his way over to it.

Tony: where are u? u said youd be here tonight, im stil at the club, pls come

Cursing under his breath Leo grapped his clothes from the vanity and pulled them on. Once he was done he sent Tony a quick text saying he was on his way and apologizing for being late. Glancing back at Cris, Leo wondered back to the edge of the bed and surveyed the sleeping man.

He seemed troubled in his sleep, his hand reaching restlessly across to where Leo had been moments before. Shaking his head Leo steeled himself and backed out of the room, taking once last look at Cris as he slipped out into the hall. He had to go. Breathlessly he tip toed down the stairs and cursed when he realised that Cris's front door was alarmed.

Panicking Leo paced in front of it, wracking his brain for a solution. He could open the door and escape into the night but look at this place, what if the police arrived? Starting to hyperventilate Leo buried his head in his hands and tried to think of a solution. He just wanted to steal away into the night and go back to fucking people who payed him. He wasn't even going to ask Cris for money, was content to just disappear.

"What have I done to deserve this?", Leo gasped to himself, still frozen in front of the door. Suddenly the light flickered on behind him and Leo twisted around in surprise. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was the last person Leo wanted to see right now and his panic ramped up to the next level.

The reason he was sneaking out was because he didn't want to face the other, couldn't face the other. He knew he'd be down begging on his knees for forgiveness as soon as Cris looked at him but the other man didn't seem to pity him as he strode down the hall towards him, the doorway suddenly feeling like even more of a dead end then before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo tries to make a run for it but well, I might leave this for a few days so I can write some more!


	11. Chapter 11

Cris didn't stop once he got within range of him, instead he took three or four measured steps towards Leo who slowly backed away until his back hit the door. Leo didn't bother trying to explain what he was doing, it was obvious enough and he could tell from the angry vibes rolling off Cris that he was pissed.

Maybe it'd been cowardly, trying sneak out like this, but he wasn't a toy. Attempting to straighten his back Leo opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. He was indignant sure but mostly he was just worried. He could feel his own heart fluttering and knew that to Cris he must of looked like a trapped animal, chest heaving.

"Nothing I do seems to get through to you so maybe I have to take this a step further", Cris whispered, deadly quiet as he towered over Leo. "Or I could unlock this door and you could go home", he continued, as Leo finally looked up at him. Irrational fear flooded Leo's senses. "No.. no sir", Leo said making a decision then and there to stay, no matter the consequences.

"I'm warning you now Leo, if you try to leave again I'll tie you to the headboard and I won't let you go", Cris said, Leo's naming rolling sensually off his tongue even as his threatening words sunk in. He didn't know what made him nod his head but he didn't regret it. Cris made him feel an array of things both physical and emotional that'd long been dead to him.

His phone ringing broke the silence that'd fallen over them and Leo panicked as Cris routed it out of his pocket and flipped it open without even looking at the caller id. "Are you on your way? I'm waiting outside the club for you, I even booked us a room at the motel, hurry up before I burst a nut", an inebriated voice slurred over the loud speaker as Leo bemoaned his own bad luck.

Pressing the button to end the call Leo watched as a thunderous look crossed Cris's face before disappearing like it'd never been there. "Follow me", Cris commanded, storming up the stairs as Leo followed him placidly. He hesitated at the bedroom door, recognising the calm before the storm, and stepped inside, letting the door fall shut behind him.

"Take off your clothes", Cris commanded without turning around and Leo quickly obeyed, hoping to please the other. His stomach did a flop when he saw Cris pulling out the box from the day before and knew that something bad was coming for him. "Do you remember your word?", Cris asked, pulling out an assortment of things and laying them on the bed as Leo voiced his acceptance.

Stalking across the room Cris circled around Leo with two different items in his hand, handcuffs and a blindfold. Grabbing Leo's wrists in one hand Cris secured them behind his back. Once he was done with this he reached up and tied the soft black silk over Leo's eyes, effectively making the world go dark.

Evening his breathing, Leo tried to get used to the sudden vulnerability, relying on his hearing to track Cris moving around behind him. Hands trailed up his cold arms and a warm chest pressed up behind him. Still Cris said nothing, just let his hands wonder over Leo's body before snaking down to give his reawakening dick a quick tug.

Leo kept in the moan that threatened to slip out, unsure if Cris wanted him to enjoy himself when a hand propelled him forward and his knees hit against the bed. He collapsed face first, unable to support himself, and a moan escaped him when Cris propped him up and pushed his lubed up cock straight inside of Leo - who was still loose from the last time.

Blinded the sensation seemed even more intense than usual, causing Leo to clench the sheets between his teeth. It didn't exactly hurt no, but he still felt raw and sensitive and Cris's huge cock splitting him open again so soon was overwhelming. Grabbing his bound hands Cris used them as leverage to fuck Leo back on his cock. 

Leo could never get enough of this, of Cris grunting as he thrusted inside him. Slick with lube and cum each thrust echoed through the room along with Cris's grunts of appreciation. The man had the sexual appetite of a monster and didn't seem content to just keep a slow and steady pace as he began to slam back into Leo like he was possessed.

The sensation building in his stomach was quick and sudden.

Again Leo came, cum spurting out on the sheets as Cris quickly followed him and pulled out. "Now, here comes the good part", Cris said, Leo terrified suddenly that there was more to come as his boneless body tensed up. Something blunt and wet pressed against his entrance and suddenly Leo realised that Cris must of being using a dildo on him.

Leo didn't know how much more of this he could take when suddenly it started making noise and moving inside him, vibrating against his prostate. Leo wriggled along the sheets to get away, only for Cris to tut in response and pull him back by his ankle. "This is your punishment", Cris said, lifting him up by his waist and dropping him on the right side of the bed, Cris's side. 

Still struggling, with nothing to grab purchase of, Leo clenched helplessly around the toy. Whimpering loudly as the toy continued to vibrate ruthlessly inside him. He left out a cry of relief when Cris finally pulled it out and spooned him back against his chest, undoing the clasp between his hands and peeling off the cuffs. "Go to sleep baby, it's 4am", Cris said, and Leo didn't have the energy to protest.

Instead Leo rubbed his sore wrists and lay his head down on the pillows without bothering to remove the blindfold. He didn't want to annoy Cris and he could already tell the other man had more planned for him, so he might as well sleep while he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank Alice for this haha, I'd almost forgotten to update this, I only have two more chappies written so I better giddup! Tell me what you think my lovely readers, sorry for taking so long!! My muse ran away from me... their big talk is coming up soon xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!

When Leo wakes up the next morning he feels like he's wading through honey, eyes fluttering open as the aches come trickling back in. He fights the urge to roll into a ball, squinting as he forces himself to wake up.

He's greeted by Cristiano sitting inches away from him, watching him come around. Leo notices the plate of food sitting on his lap catiously, eyes flickering up as he tries to gauge the others mood. 

"Morning Leo", Cris said, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over them both, "I made you breakfast".

Vaguely Leo wonders if they've just entered a cycle, a tug o' war between them that always seem to end with the other winning. Still he accepts the plate, probbing himself up against the headboard as he digs into the food.

He can feel Cris watching him as he does but Leo does his very best to ignore him, trying to get his thoughts in place before they speak. They can't keep going on like this and Leo really needs to put his foot down. He hadn't been home to his own apartment in days and his rent would be due soon.

As much as he might want to stay, the reality was that he really couldn't.

"I'm sorry", Cristiano said suddeny, interrupting his stormy thoughts as Leo turned to face him in surprise, taking in his frank expression.

"For what?", Leo asked tentatively, though he already had an idea of where this conversation was going to go. Still, he wanted to be careful. He didn't want Cris to be upset with him before he left.

"For how I treated you, you're not a toy Leo", Cris replied earnestly, reaching for him before he seemed to think better of it - handing falling back down onto his lap.

"No, I'm not", Leo whispered, more to himself than anything as he placed the plate down onto the side press, pulling the thin sheet up around his chest as he turned to look at Cristiano. He steeled himself with one last deep breath before he spoke.

"I have to go Cris, last night... it was a mistake", Leo said, his mouth feeling awfully dry as the words rolled off his tongue. 

"Please Cris, I'm a fucking hooker", Leo said, interrupting him harshly when he tried to speak. The words hurt Leo more than they hurt Cris. They both had to admit it, and accept it for what it was.

"You're not just a hooker though", Cris said, throwing caution to the wind as he gripped both of Leo's biceps, getting close enough to look into his eyes. Leo was almost surprised by the intensity he saw there.

"I took it too far and I'm truly sorry for that", Cris continued, "I think you're absolutely gorgeous though and I don't think you should have to sell your body to make ends meet".

Leo bristled indignantly at the words, ready to snap at the other only to be silenced by a kiss. It didn't last very long, but it reminded Leo with a sudden rush why he'd been struggling to leave before.

"I know that sounds rich coming for me, but I couldn't help myself", Cris said, "I had to have you".

Leo's stomach gave a lurch at that, becoming more distraught and confused as he listened to the other speak. Leo just wanted to say goodbye and go, but he was anchored by the others eyes.

"Leo please, it's makes me feel sick to think of you going back to that nightclub or back to that guy leaving drunk texts on your phone", Cris continued weakly, hands cupping Leo's face as he tried to get him to listen.

"That's my life", Leo stated, feeling almost dead inside as he did. It hurt to say it aloud.

"It doesn't have to be, you can live here with me-", Cris said, almost begging now as he lurched closer.

"And what then?? What happens when you get bored of me Cris?", Leo said, almost hysterical now as he slammed his fists against Cris's chest. It almost frigthened him, the sudden intensity of his emotions.

"Please let me go", Leo cried, watching the hurt flash across Cris's face as his hands slipped away, falling to land on his own lap again - as the two sat facing eachother, both of their chests heaving.

He watched as Leo stood up and pulled his clothes on with shaking hands, looking surprisingly small for once as he did.

It was all Leo's fault.

"I'll call you a cab", Cris whispered, getting up off the bed, phone in hand as he slipped out into the hall. It was so different than the dominating man Leo had gotten used to over the last few days.

His clothes still smelt of the club but it didn't matter he just needed to get home.

The orher wasn't out in the hall when he stepped out, so Leo slowly made his way downstairs to find him sitting at the dining table in nothing but his underwear, phone placed on the table in front of him.

"Hey..", Leo called, stopping in the door way, hovering nervously because he don't know what to do - just that he didn't want to leave it like that.

It was then that he noticed the others wallet clutched in his hands.

"This should be enough to cover the cab and everything else", Cristiano explained, the chair screeching across the marble as he stood up and turned to face Leo.

Leo knew instantly that the wade of cash was too much for him, accepting it with wide eyes as he looked down at the huge roll of money.

"Recompense for how long I kept you here when you could of been..", Crjs explained, swallowing suddenly as he let the sentence trail off unheard. Leo could tell by the unhappy expression on his face what he really wanted to say.

A tense silence settled over them as Leo countsnthe cash, mouth dry as he realises he could pay a few months of his apartment off with it.

A beep outside brings Leo back down to reality as they both turn to look out the window.

Cristiano hesitates for a horrible second, looking down at him before he seems to steel himself, making his way over to the front door. 

The sun is still rising outside when he opens the door, waving out at the cabbie before he closes the door over, turning to face Leo full on.

"I never would of gotten bored of you", Cris said, sounding almost mournful as he took a step closer to Leo.

"You can't know that", Leo sighed. 

“Promise me you’ll call of you ever need anything”, Cris begged, obviously realising it was useless to try and reason with Leo – who had clearly made up his mind. 

Leo nodded his head weakly, almost ready to plead with the other to just open the door and let him escape. They both knew Leo wouldn’t come back. 

“Goodbye Leo”, Cris whispered, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek, making Leo flinch. He’d thought the other was about to kiss him again. 

“Bye Cris”, Leo replied with finality, slipping out the door and down the path. The cabbie grunted at him when he named his destination, the car slowly lurching into drive. 

Leo couldn’t help but look back, heart skipping a beat when he saw the other leaning against the doorframe, face blank as he watched Leo drive away. 

His heart still hadn’t calmed down by the time he arrived home, stepping back out on to the street he’d almost forgotten as he looked up at his apartment. 

Leo wondered what would have happened if he decided to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've kinda hesitated with this story because I wrote it too fast and didn't take much notice of what exactly I wrote. I do plan to come back and finish this though, maybe with a few more chapters. It'll be nice to finish it up before I start something new, I really, truly apologize for the delay xo


	13. Chapter 13

It feels like his first time in the club. 

The base reverberating through the building already makes him feel sick, before he’s even had a chance to have a shot or two to give him courage. Leo always had to have a shot or two. 

Tonight though, tonight he feels ill as he makes his way across the dancefloor, feeling uncomfortable as people press in against him. 

He ignores the wandering hands to make his way over to his usual place, swallowing with a suddenly dry mouth as he does. 

He can feel people eying him up as he eases against the wall, hands hanging at his sides so he doesn’t look as tense as he feels. 

It doesn’t take long for some guy to approach him, surprisingly he’s good looking – which instantly sets off alarm bells inside Leo’s head. He probably just wants to dance. 

He struggles not to push his hands up when the guy crowds closer, hands sliding up along his bare arms. 

“How much?”, he askes suddenly, surprising Leo as he bends to whisper the words against his neck. It sends a shiver down Leo’s spine, as he helplessly raises his hands to push against the other’s guys chest. 

He feels claustrophobic suddenly. 

It’s only been a week since he left Cris standing in his doorway and it still feels wrong, his stomach repelling as this stranger touches his skin. 

“I..”, Leo began, trying to look around the other for an excuse to leave. The other catches the moment and steps even closer, pressing Leo back against the wall and trapping him. 

“How much?”, the stranger repeats, sounding angrier this time round as Leo balances. 

“I’m not..”, Leo says, trailing off as he realises he doesn’t know what he even means to say. He is a hooker, and he really can’t afford to turn a customer away, he’s already lost Tony. Still there’s something about this guy that Leo doesn’t like. 

“Not what? I’ve seen you here, leaving with other people”, the guy says, sounding almost accusing as he leers down at him. 

“Look, I’m not in the mood..”, Leo tried weakly, suddenly shivering with fear as the grip on his arm tightened painfully. 

“I am, and I’m offering to pay”, the guy cut him off, sounding more and more pissed off as Leo shuck his head. 

“Please”, Leo whispered, begging the other to leave him alone. He was too weak to fight back and not a single person looked his way, too busy drinking and dancing to pay attention to him. 

The guy is just about to force their lips together when he staggers backwards a step into the dancefloor, propelled by a grip on his shoulder. 

Leo shouldn’t be surprised to see Cris, but he still is, mouth gaping open as the other spits in fury at the guy who’d been about to kiss him. 

“Get out of here now, before I make you regret having come here tonight”, Cris growled, and slowly the guy backed down, realising he’s in a losing fight as he eyes Cris up and down. 

Leo tips his head back against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut as the room begins to spin. 

He doesn’t realise he’s blacked out until he opens his eyes to find Cris staring down at him, concern in his chocolate brown eyes. 

“Come on”, he says, leading Leo around the edge of the club and pushing him out the backdoor. The people smoking there eye them suspiciously for a second before turning back to their hushed conversations. 

Cristiano leads him to the top of the alley, before leaning him gently against the wall and tipping his head back up. 

“Did you drink something?”, Cristiano asked, gazing into his eyes with concern written clear across his face. Leo suddenly realises the sick feeling in his stomach is gone. 

“No”, Leo whispers finally, sagging against the other when Cristiano hugs him close. Slowly his arms came up to wrap around his waist, inhaling the scent he’d missed so much. 

“I came here last weekend and you weren’t here”, Cris said, still sounding worried as nuzzled against the top of Leo’s head, “did you. .”. 

“No”, Leo said, cutting him off before the other could even ask. He’d spend the last week rotting away inside his apartment, sleeping all day and barely eating. 

“Come on”, Cris ordered, fingers closing around Leo’s wrist as he dragged him across the road and into the car park there. Leo followed docilely enough, brain reacting slowly as he saw the other’s car. Just like the first time they met. 

“Cris”, Leo sighed, already guessing where their run in was going. 

The other ignored him of course and kept walking, fishing his keys out of the car and pushing Leo towards the passengers seat. He’d pushed Leo inside and closed the door before he even had time to protest. 

Taking a deep breath, Leo buried his face into his hands and tried to calm himself down. He didn’t bother looking up when Cristiano slid in beside him, silence reigning over the car. 

They were both surprised when Leo burst into tears, wet sobs echoing as he curled in on himself. 

Cristiano lifted him up easily, pulling Leo on to his lap as he cradled him against his chest, hands soothing up and down Leo’s back. 

Leo knew he was getting snot and tears on the others expensive shirt but he couldn’t seem to stop crying, everything catching up on him as he broke down. 

Several minutes passed like this, with Cris rocking him gently back and forth as he slowly calmed down. 

“It’s okay”, Cris whispered against his temple, arms tightening when Leo tremored against him. 

“I want to go home”, Leo whispered hoarsely, eyes squeezed shut as he buried his head into Cris’s neck, breath heaving in and out of his burning lungs. 

Cris wanted to protest but he was silenced as Leo pulled away, cheeks stained red and lashes wet. 

“Okay baby”, Cris said, drying the tears off Leo’s cheeks and helping him crawl back into the passenger’s seat. 

Leo whispered directions to him as he drove, making Cris strain to hear him as he did. He controlled his grimace as they turned down another run down street, hoping Leo didn’t live in any of the places they passed. 

“Here”, Leo said, placing his pale hand on Cris’s tense arm, and nodding towards a particularly shabby looking building. 

Cris didn’t care what happened to his car as he pulled up in the alley beside it, getting out and trotting around to the other side to open the door for Leo. He’d leave it there if he had to. 

Leo looked so small, as he accepted Cris’s hand and let him lead him inside the building. 

The dim light of the hallway was flickering inside like something out of a horror movie, cracks running along the pale walls. 

Leo moved ahead of him, making his way up the stairs with Cris hot on his heels. 

When they reached the third floor Leo pushed the wooden door straight open, leaving Cristiano floundering behind him. 

”Did you leave it unlocked?”, Cris asked, stepping inside of the tiny apartment behind Leo. His heart hurt when he saw inside of it, with a mattress pressed up against the wall and practically no other furniture. 

“There’s no lock”, Leo replied tiredly, not meeting Cris’s eyes as he stopped in the centre of the room, arms wrapped protectively around himself. 

“It’s not permanent, I just ran out of money awhile ago and I had to make do”, Leo explained, back to Cris now as he spoke. 

Cris crossed the room with two long strides, pulling Leo back against his chest and burying his face into his hair. This time Cristiano was the one crying, tears leaking down the side of his face as he thought of the other sleeping here, unprotected and alone. 

“I just want to sleep”, Leo whispered, unaware of Cris’s breakdown behind him. 

“Okay baby”, Cris said, proud of how his voice didn’t shake as he pulled away and quickly dried his tears. 

They both lay down onto the mattress, still in their clothes as Cris pulled Leo onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Cris felt a weight lift off his chest as the other nuzzled closer. 

Leo fell asleep instantly, breath evening out as Cris listened to him. 

He promised himself there and then, that no matter what, he’d do better by Leo. Even if that meant forcing his help upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More! The relationship isn't fixed at all yet but these two are just drawn to one another!
> 
> Tell me what you think and if you're happy or disappointed! I'm in a giving mood haha xo


End file.
